gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Matheson (GTA: State of New Kellen)
Category:Protagonists Category:GTA: State of New Kellen Jack Matheson is the main protagonist in GTA: State of New Kellen and a high-ranking member of Matheson Crime Family. Biography Jack is a very high-ranking member of Matheson Crime Family, which is led by his grandfather, Stanley Matheson and his uncle, Johnathan Matheson. Early Life Jack was born in 1992 in Levanda City to his parents, Samuel Matheson and Kate Matheson. While he was still an infant, he was left by his parents and being raised by his grandfather, Stanley Matheson. Rumor says that they went and lived in Sydney, Australia. Johnathan states that Jack was born in a private hospital. Joseph Mandela, a family friend and the owner of the Mandela Hair Studio, recalls memories of his father and his mother. Because of this, as a child he was apparently very depressed and sad for having no parents to keep him company and jealous of his classmates to have parents with them. But in his adulthood, he have decided to forget about it and move on to life. As a child, his grandfather and his uncle usually took him to gun shops in the city to teach him how to shoot. He also had a very good relationships with his uncles, especially Blake. He even admired his grandfather as a child, hence, he followed his footsteps to become a member of the mafia. Thus, when he was 10 years old, he took various types of martial arts, including Taekwon-Do, Karate, Boxing, Judo and Wing Chun. And he was also good at his academic grades. At one point, he was suspended for a month for beating his bullies in self-defense, which he still recalls to this day. And during his high school period, he was popular among his female classmates. And during this time, he met Jessica, and the two soon began their romantic relationships. However, after graduating from the school, the two ceased their relationships and cut off their ties, only to be reunited later in the game. Adulthood and joining the Mafia At the age of 16, Jack had successfully joined the Matheson Mob, and at the age of 19, he rose to the rank of Lieutenant and before he departed to San Fierro, he mostly involved himself in many tasks that are considered suicidal, most notably in robbing a casino owned by a powerful gang in Baston City in 2010. He was also nearly arrested by police in 2011 when he robbed a grocery shop and stole $2,500 from the shopkeeper. Life in San Fierro After assassinating a high-ranking member of a enemy gang, he departed to San Fierro in order to keep a low-profile for the next several years. During his time in San Fierro, he worked as a security guard at a nightclub. At one point he had beaten three robbers who attempted to rob the club, because of this, his manager credited him as well as raising his monthly income. The nightclub manager also introduced his daughter to Jack and they both went on to a date but their relationships had ended a year before he returned to Levanda City due to the fact that both of them were very busy at their works and couldn't go on with their date normally. As a nightclub security guard, his colleagues nicknamed him "Jacky Chan" due to his impressive martial arts skills. One of his colleagues, Caesar Francisco, introduced him to a underground cage fight which is usually frequented by several MMA wrestlers living in the city but he rejected it. Several days before Jack returned to Levanda City, he quits his job as the security guard of the nightclub. A day before he could finally depart for Levanda City, his friends and his colleagues including his boss made a farewell celebration for Jack in the nightclub. A day later, one of his colleagues apparently drove Jack to the airport for departure, and before he could board the airplane, he was given a black jacket by his colleague. Events of GTA: State of New Kellen In November 2016, Jack Matheson has return to Levanda City. He is greeted by his uncle, Johnathan, at the Airport of Levanda. Johnathan then drives Jack in his Marlow SUV to Stanley's mansion in Grove Aldeway for a meeting. Upon reaching the mansion, Jack is greeted by his grandfather. Stanley then tells Jack to return to his apartment and change his clothes first before coming back for a task. After that, Stanley drives Jack back to his apartment to change his clothes. After changing, Johnathan drives Jack back to the mansion and Stanley gives Jack a mission to steal a Sultan Sedan from a hostile gang member in Chamberline District, and it later turns out that the hostile gang member is part of the Chamberline Street Gangsters which is a hostile gang to the mafia. After stealing the car and evading both the gangsters' and the police's chase, Jack phones Stanley and asks him what should he do with the stolen car, to which his grandfather replies that it is a 'gift to Jack' and Jack may claim ownership of the car. After that, the car becomes the personal vehicle of Jack. Stanley later orders Jack to collect protection money from his clients in Harvard Street and Gibson Street. After confronting the clients, he collects the money and sends it back to Stanley. After that, he is rewarded $500. Later, Stanley hires Jack to collect protection money again from a British shopkeeper, a restaurant owner and a Jamaican shop owner in Colorado Street and Broker. After collecting the money, he is chased by the police who sees his crime but evaded them in the process and returning to the mansion. After that, he is rewarded $500. Then, Stanley orders Jack to collect the protection money again from a nightclub owner in Downtown Levanda City. The nightclub owner is confronted by Jack in his office but he refuses to pay and shoots Jack but misses it. The owner jumps from the window in his office and flees. Jack then chases the owner and soon arrives at Manhattan Park in Portland District and crashes his car into a tree. He then tries to escape on foot but he is caught by Jack after Jack shoots him in the feet, injuring him and rendering him to unable to escape. Jack then asks him to pay but he refuses and shoots Jack in the chest but he miraculously survives as he wears a bulletproof vest. A nearby Matheson mob saw what happened and shoots the nightclub owner in the head, killing him instantly in order to defend Jack. Jack becomes visibly scared and escapes when the police shows up. After escaping the cops, Jack phones Stanley, expressing his guilt and informs his grandfather that the owner has died. After acknowledging his death, Stanley tells Jack that they will be seizing his business. After that, the family takes over the nightclub and Huang Lee Xuan, a high-ranking Matheson gangster becomes the owner of the club. Stanley then phones Jack, asking him to go to Ivan Matheson's hardware store to investigate his uncle as he is acting weird recently. Jack visits his uncle, and both have conversation together. But their conversation are interrupted when three debt collector comes to the store and asks Ivan to pay his debt. Ivan tries to reason with them but they vandalize the shelves and threatens Ivan. Jack defends Ivan and the party got into a fight with him. Despite being outnumbered, Jack manages to beat all of them easily. The debt collectors are terrified and attempt to run but they are confronted by several Matheson mobsters near the store and got beaten up again while being asked by the mobsters. After being beaten several times, one of the debt collectors reveal that Edward Jovian has send them to collect the debt. Then, several police officers show up and the mobsters along with Jack flees. Jack manages to flee and got a phone call from Stanley. Stanley asks Jack what really happened to Ivan and Jack lies that he is fine. After knowing the truth behind Ivan's debt, Jack then works for Ivan in order to solve his debt issue in his store and promises Ivan to keep the debt a secret to Matheson Mafia. At one time, Jack also rescues Ivan from being beaten by several Jovian gangsters in the basketball court in New Way Street, a territory controlled by the Jovian mob. Edward Jovian, a loan shark and a member of the Jovian Mafia acknowledges Jack's activities and confronted both Ivan and Jack in Ivan's hardware store. Jack is then forced to work with Edward as a way to pay off the debt and to avoid Edward from exposing the debt to the Matheson Mafia. Edward gives Jack many dirty works as well as killing a Matheson gangster who stole his car, to which Jack spares and fakes the gangster's death and sends a picture of the 'dead' gang member to Edward and manages to trick him. After doing many favors for Edward, he tells Jack to meet him in a abandoned warehouse in West Hook, a area controlled by the Jovian Mafia. Edward then gives Jack a final mission, and many Jovian mobsters appear in the warehouse behind Edward, aiming their weapons at Jack. Edward tells Jack that if he survived the ambush, the debt will be paid entirely. Edward then orders Jack to be killed and he escapes. Jack manages to kill all of the mobsters and escapes from being chased by the police who saw what happened in the warehouse but the incident have severely traumatized Jack. After escaping, Jack sees Edward in his car and chases Edward again. After catching Edward, Edward begs Jack to spare him and that the debt is now paid off. Because of the traumatizing experience Jack has faced, Jack does not hesitate to kill him and shoots Edward in the head, killing him instantly and dumps his body in the sea in Mary Beach where he confronts Edward and aren't aware that the area is actually controlled by the Jovian Mob. Overview Appearance Jack is a Caucasian male, with a brown hair and eyes. He has a white skin, and he isn't as muscular as most of the gang members in the mafia and he's slightly more slender than them. Despite him looking slim, however, Jack has an impressive physical strength to engage in a fistfight and he is capable of pulling himself on a ledge after hanging his by straight arms. He is apparently 1.83 meters tall or about 6 feet tall whereas he is 1.81 meters tall or about 5'11 tall without shoes on. His hair is short and spiky. His face is square and angular, with a cleft-chin and squinty-eyes. His default appearance is a black jacket with blue cargo pants and black tennis shoes. Jack can have a large variety of appearances depending on the player. For example, he can wear cheap clothes from Homies Outfit or luxury clothes from the Pegasus. He also can have different tattoos and hairstyles. Personality and traits Jack is a intelligent and calm person, as evident by his planning on escape route for a robbery in the mission The Big Heist: Getaway Vehicle which later works very well during the heist when the team tries to escape from the cop by driving through the underground tunnel. He is also very protective of his family, particularly his cousin, Ivan, whom he constantly has to worry when his cousin is in debt to Edward Jovian and even willing to work for the loan shark in order to pay off his cousin's debt. He is also loving and caring towards his girlfriend Jessica and even risks his life trying to save his girlfriend from being kidnapped by the Baston City Gangsters and because of his good attitude, both never have an argument. He is also fiercely loyal to his grandfather, his uncles and his gang and is not hesitant to do a task in the interest of the Matheson Mafia and he even forgives his uncle, Blake for betraying the group to the FIB, saying that his uncle has choose the right choice and that being a criminal kinda sucks. He also does his work in a calm manner and never complains anything when receiving orders from others and this is the case with Edward when he gives Jack a mission to kill a Matheson gang member who have stole his car, whom Jack spares and manages to trick Edward by giving him the picture of the 'dead' mobster. Despite being calm, Jack tends to be very nervous when it comes to killing people and he will express guilt towards the victim he have killed. He even loses his sanity after killing many mobsters in the abandoned warehouse in West Hook and traumatized by this event and because of this traumatizing event he has faced, he is not hesitant to get his revenge on Edward and killing him in the Mary Beach. He even tries to give his victims a chance to redeem themselves. An example is that he failed to convince the nightclub owner to pay the debt, who in turn tries to kill Jack by shooting him in the chest, which he miraculously survived due to the fact that he is wearing a bulletproof vest. Furthermore, Jack displays genuine remorse for having to kill Tyler Harvard, who often visits Jessica and sexually abuses her before his death. Jack is also against drugs, and even tries to get his close friend, Park Jae-sok, a drug addict to drug rehab. He even avoids becoming a drug addict even though he accidentally consumes some when Park Jae-sok attempts to force him to try them. However, he apparently has no problem in drug dealing though, and he even willing to steal packages of drugs from hostile gang members in the interest of Matheson Mafia and his allies as well as to buy and sell drugs outside of the mission. However, Jack cannot abuse drug. Jack is also very anti-discrimination much like other Matheson mobsters and he treats everyone he meets in equal manner regardless of their races, religious beliefs, cultures and nationalities. Again, he is loyal and trusting, and even respects his uncle, Blake despite him betraying the mafia to the FIB. For an example, if the player phones Blake outside of the mission, Jack will still talk nicely to his uncle and agrees with him that being a criminal really sucks, and after the mission Family Reunion, Blake will phone Jack, telling him to stop committing crime and move on to better life like his parents and telling him that he is going to change his phone number. After that, Blake's phone number will disappear from Jack's contact list. Jack is also an atheist, claiming that he doesn't believe in gods or religions. Jack also have good manner towards random strangers. He even agrees with the pedestrians when they comment on his attire and when it comes to interacting with pedestrians, Jack will respond in a calm manner regardless if it's a positive or negative responds. When he knocks over a pedestrian, he will apologize and when it comes to a fistfight, he will try to reason with them before they try to hit him. When he runs over a random pets on the street like cats and dogs, he will say, "Sorry little dude!" or "It wasn't my intention to knock you over!". When it comes to carjack, if the driver is male, he will punch or kick them in the face and pull them out. If the driver is female, he will pull them out and not harm them. Abilities Jack is capable athletic feats, from maneuvering across obstacles especially on the rooftop. He is also able to slide while running and lands perfectly from building to building and occasionally does a roll after landing on a roof or a floor from another building. He sprints faster than most of the non-playable characters in the game. In the beginning of the game, Jack's stamina isn't really impressive and he exhausts quickly after running for several moments. But as the game progresses, his stamina improves and after the end of the mission, Jack is able to sprint for 5 minutes before becoming exhausted. Jack is also a skillful martial artist and is considerably fast in punching his opponents during a fistfight and is able to perform several kicking techniques against his opponents. Despite being slim, Jack has an impressive physical strength, for an example in the mission Paper Trial, he lifts a muscular biker in the mid-air when asking him the location of Sonny Marshall. And he is able to win over his muscular opponent in an arm-wrestling if the player does right. He is also agile, as he is able to dodge a hit from his opponent in a close combat and in several missions he is nearly shot by his enemies. Besides that, Jack is also skilled in melee combat and having an impressive marksmanship skills.